thecasivianempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Astrae
Astrae is female, and is the first generation casivian of Star. She used to have a very sweet demeanor, but has recently grown depressed and reserved. She has a star that floats above her tail. History Astrae is an entity of the stars, and she loves to sit outside on a clear night just to watch them glow. On a warm summer day, she went on a walk through the Outlands and was tracked and hunted by a creature named a Fora. Battered and broken, she met a Casivian named Ignatius who helped her get back on her feet. Soon after, she met Ryuhi, Luvier, and Snare, and the three became very close. They narrowly escaped the Fora that was chasing them, and Astrae made away with several deep wounds. Luvier flew them all to the healer's house, where they recooped. Luvier, Ryuhi, Snare and Astrae made up a plan to go back that night and attack the Fora, since it would be the new moon and the creature would be weak. As they dropped down in the clearing of the forest to fight the Fora, several others crawled out of the trees, cloaked in shadow. Fighting ensued, and the four Casivians succeeded in defeating the Foras...but at a very high cost. Since Foras are creatures with no physical form, they possess Casivians in order to do their dirty work; in the light of the morning, four small Casivian pups were revealed beneath the rough exterior of shadows that the Foras had cloaked them in. Luvier was extremely tired out and was rushed back to the healer after they all put on strange necklaces that had appeared around the dead Casivians' necks. Later the next day, after a long night, Luvier, Snare, Ryuhi, and Astrae all went to a nearby cafe to grab something to eat. Astrae was unusually moody and wicked, and the other three could not see why. The Star Casivian slowly began the transformation into a Fora...the spirit of which was contained in the necklace she wore around her neck. After a long battle, Ryuhi, Snare, and Luvier succeeded in felling the beast by destroying their necklaces, but - as the Fora left Astrae's body - it ripped her wings from her back, leaving her in pain and disrepair. In her weakened state, Astrae doubted whether she would live...so she confessed to Luvier that she loved him, even though it was against everything she knew to be right: the third-gen had been there for her through thick and thin, and she knew she couldn't live without him. The healer was not able to make Astrae's wings grow again; her back is now eternally scarred and seeps blood, hence the bandages. She has grown older and more beautiful, her hair now easily reaching the ground when she walks. There has been a significant amount of scorn directed at Luvier and Astrae's relationship, ending up in her getting bit by a small child. If reported to the authorities, Astrae could lose her place as a first-gen and never be able to see Luvier again. The mother of the child overreacted when Luvier picked him up to move him out of the way (though the small, grey Casivian made it seem as if the third-gen bit him), and the mother has threatened to report her. Astrae is fearing for her life and her relationship, but does not like to let it show. Children Astrae has had many children in the past, all reflecting the stars. Trivia *Astrae is one of the original first generation casivians. *She is one of the few casivians that have an Intergeneration Relationship. Category:Star Casivians Category:First Generation Casivians